Businesses increasingly use toll-free telephone numbers for providing customers with a convenient and cost-free means of communicating with them and their various departments, such as customer service and technical support representatives. With the proliferation of toll-free numbers and advanced business analytics for receiving, routing, and logging, the use of such numbers has come increased complexity in managing toll-free numbers.